nfandomcom-20200216-history
Kablizzy
Kablizzy (Also known as Blizz, KabrizzlyBear, Ampersand, and more recently Smorgasbord) was Head Administrator of the Metanet Forums, Head of The Legacy Team, and Former Head of Development at the Metanet Forum affiliate Heroes of Ivalice. Kablizzy also is a former Moderator of SimRTK, Former Head Administrator of Tsukatu's Religious Discussion Forums, and is currently developing Heroes of Chaos: China with maximo. He has Administrated his own set of personal forums. He has also been a moderator at the Questionswap Forums, has administrated the Gunbound Classic servers, and has been active at a handful of other forums; numbering now in the double-digits. He also runs the now-obsolete Kablizzy's Place, which was his first venture into website design. Kablizzy's 45th map, Simplistic, was included in N 1.4, as level 86-2. Of Kablizzy's other NUMA accolades, his first map, entitled Love in an Elevator, (perhaps named as such for the thwump at the beginning that serves as an elevator through the level) was the 1381st map on NUMA. Kablizzy was the first registered public user on NUMA, and the second overall registered user on NUMA, behind Arachnid, and ahead of Maniak. His map, Kablizzy's Cavern Number Three, was the first DDA map to reach the #1 rated spot on NUMA, and was the first map to stay in the #1 rated spot for one week, as well as the first map to stay in the #1 rated spot for one entire month, as well as the first NUMA map to reach fifty total votes. Kablizzy had been a prime contributor to the N community as a whole. He joined initially on September 8th, 2004 and founded the NTTS, or the NUMA Time Trial Society, within his first month of activity at the Metanet Forums. On the forums, he was the first to reach both 1000 and 5000 posts, the only member to reach 1000 posts and 2500 posts three times, and once held the record for most posts in a 24-hour period, with 159 posts on September 17, 2004. (This record was shattered by nevermore on May 15, 2005 with over 200 posts.) Once heralded for his Post Count, Kablizzy's account was deleted by Chonnymon during the first forum-hacking of November 2005, after which Kablizzy announced his departure from the forums. He has since returned, and has done extensive work with The Legacy Team. Beyond that, Kablizzy has been an integral part of many of the forum goings-on, and claimed to have more events planned for when Metanet's next game, Robotology, was released. Kablizzy continued his work with The Legacy Team by spearheading Vehemence, a project dedicated to making a level-pack of 1000 levels in 40 days. The participants in Vehemence are Kablizzy, krusch, McP3000, Barabajagal, Aju, nevermore, Caero, Sketch, Mr_Mongoose, rocket_thumped, Smitty, lord_day, and Chasethebase. (Right)]] Kablizzy is an amateur writer, and was very active in the serious discussion sub-forum of the Metanet forums. He is very opinionated, and holds strong views regarding everything from politics to religion to philosophy, and beyond. He has never been defeated in a written debate, and claims that he has never lost an oral debate, either. Kablizzy also has multiple accounts at the Metanet Forums. It is known that he has an alter-ego by the name of Polymatic, and he also shares two accounts with Tsukatu - Tsublizzy and Kablukatu. It is speculated that Kablizzy has many more accounts. Kablizzy is also known for the Kablizzy Fiasco, the Youth and Beauty Brigade contest, and the Legacy Project. He has also judged three Nedcons, and had maps placed 4th, 5th, and T-20th for NC6. Kablizzy was also the backup judge for the third season of the NTTS. Kablizzy was involved in the site administration of The Real N. He did most of the writing for the site, in the form of blogs and articles. A few of his blogs and articles have been translated or otherwise ported over from posts he has made on the forums, but most were written solely for the site. Kablizzy also helped judge InsomNicon II: Tropical Fish prom, and will be taking over Nterviewed for Tanner in his absence. Kablizzy used to masquerade around the N IRC channel as Enforcer, and has since changed his moniker to Kabloxy. Links to the forum account 'Enforcer' are unresolved. He also has a distinct voice on Ventrilo. Kablizzy left the Metanet forums on April 30, 2008, due to significant personal issues. His departure shocked many forumers, some of whom thought he would never leave. He made a even more shocking comeback during The Tetris Takeover., and has since been a marginal part of the community. During one of his returns to the community in September 2009, he met and began a relationship with Ranny, which ended abruptly in September 2010. Reasons behind the split are unknown. He has since been making large contributions to the Metanet community, including the Metanet Sealed Deck Tournament, Legacy: Anthology, The Dronies (2008), and many other things. Kablizzy was married on 19 May, 2013. He lives in Ohio with his wife. He likes flags. Category:Player Category:Notable Mapmakers Category:Forumer